The Charmers Adventure
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: The story of Dharc the dark charmers in his adventure to protect his friends, family and the girls he love. Even if he have to go againts the world as the dark master.
1. The beginning of darkness

**The Charmers Adventure**

**Disclaimer:**  
**The first fanfiction i ever made, so feel free to criticize my work...**

**I have been addicted to the charmers lately. I do not own anything.**

**Rated T for safety..**

* * *

Hiden among the peak of one of the many mountains that filled the outlines of the Necro Valley, far away from all but deaths, stands a great Pyramid of light. Guarded by two lion like creature that kill anyone who dare approaching. one of the two look like a man with lion head wearing a blue armour and the other one is a woman with a lion's body.

It stood as a great pyramid of stone, hidden among the wall of mountains, surrounded by a never ending sandstorms, hiding it from the view . There's one way in, and no way out. surrounded with the harsh sandstorms that blew across the land. It was left as a darkest secret for the people who resided within the Necro Valley, anyone who attempted to reach the pyramid was disappeared among the sands.

Among many secret that the pyramid hold, there's One of the darkest secret even among the dark secret the pyramid holds.

In the center of the pyramid, through the dark door and the Corridor of agony, lies a room untouched by light.

In The Dark Room Of Nightmare

The Last Destination for the sinners and the place for a countless dark creature imprisoned.

There's no other word to describe that place, that place was hell, corpses and bloods are everywhere, numerous shackle and chain are wrapping my body, screams were the only thing i can hear, pain was the only thing i can feel, the smell of decomposed corpse were the only thing i can smell, the taste of blood was the only thing i can taste, i feel like i can become crazy anytime.

Looking out of my cell, there's only a massive stone wall, Within the centre of it, there's a large eyes sculpture which give a weird feeling of being watched no matter where you are. Cold chill continually managed to emit naturally from the sculpture, making the air freezing.

And here i am chained inside one of a hundreds maybe thousands cells, a young boy with black eyes and hair. Different from all the other prisoners. Normally the prisoners only get a chain of energy binding their hands. But me? On my hand, there's a dragon like creature which looks a lot like a handcuff and honestly instead of hurt it feels weird. Not enough with just a handcuff, On both of my leg there's two extra sized dark world shackle, absorbing my energy all day and night. And there's also a chain energy that wrapped my body tightly.

Really, with all these extra treatment i feel a celebrity in my humble cell.

In my cell, chained beside me, was a little girl with a short white hair, she's around 4 or 5 years younger than me, no matter how you look at her, she looks so divine, so pure, so innocence why did she have to be here? What did she do to be here? Nothing. We're just a normal human, nothing special or weird.

Both of us were imprisoned here ever since we're born. We don't even know what's sun light like. But I still remembered the first time they put on those chain on my leg, i still remembered the day they chain me up with her, she was just a new born baby, why did she have to suffer like this? Why we have to suffer like this!

Faintly, I can hear the guard's foot step, That's the sign that today's torture will begin. The little girl beside me start to shivering, her face looks pale, her eyes are filled with nothing but fear. My heart hurts so much looking at her like this. Every single time, she always scream for my help and every single time there's nothing i can do.

The foot steps get closer and closer, she started to cry in fear. I can't bear with it anymore. i must protect her, but how? I tried to break the chains wrapping my body, but it's not even bent. I have lost count on how many times we have going through this. The guards are always torture her right in front of me, they like to see how desperate i am trying to save her.

The guard's here, but it's not the usual guard. The usual one was a fat man carrying a spear that he use to hit her over and over again. But this time it's a man carrying a stone tablet.

"Here they are"

I can see him talking to someone. But it's too dark, i can't see clearly who he is talking to. The other man looks so tall that he even towering the one with stone tablet. And is that an armour? It's a rare sigh to see one here.

"** I see... so he is the one...** " The tall man start talking, his voice feels so cold and intimidating. But yet... i can feel that he's a good guy.

"Yes... he's still a child but he's capable to produce darkness even more than a high leveled fiend depending on his mental state. "

"** Is that so?... he's indeed dangerous... But then... What about the other child, The little one?**" He's pointing at her. His voice sounds soften.

" Her? she is here to control the boy darkness. You might be not believe this, but this boy didn't let out a lot of darkness when he's with her."

" **So, when you need the darkness you separate them?**"

" No, we tried that but he didn't let out enough amount of darkness anymore. We got some energy trouble because of it. But we have a method to increase his darkness"

The tall man gets silent as he start observing the little girl.

"**... don't tell me...**"

" Yes, we tortured her in front of him..." The man with tablet answer it proudly.

I can't stand it anymore, does he mean that she got tortured because of me? I hate him! I hate this man so much! I hate this place!

"** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!**" The tall man screamed and punch the prison wall, destroying it to pieces.

The man with tablet startled, just like everyone else in this place. Those walls are strong enought to hold the prisoned fiends without taking any scratch, but that guy just make a hole out of it, as if it's a biscuit.

The tall man looking at us once again, still furious. But i can tell he won't hurt us. The little girl besides me seems to feel that way too. She didn't looks that afraid anymore.**  
**

"** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DO THAT TO A INNOCENT CHILD LIKE HER! THIS PLACE! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE PLACE TO LOCK UP ALL DANGEROUS CRIMINAL AND CREATURE SO THEY WON'T DISTURB ANYONE EVER AGAIN! NOT A PLACE FOR A INNOCENT CHILD LIKE HER**!"**  
**

He screamed even louder than before, Every single prisoners in this place looking at him. Even the guards are surprised**.**

"P-Please don't be angry your Highness, please calm your self"

" **NO MORE EXCUSE! I'M GOING TO TAKE THEM WITH ME! BOTH OF THEM!**"

" PLease! Your highness, you can't take them from here... a side from the little girl, The boy is a dangerous creature!"

The tall man looking at me with a warm look. " **There's no child in this world born evil...** " He whispered

"W-what?" The man with tablet ask while shaking.

" **... I'll come back later. I'll make the arrangement for their transfer with chief**." The tall man turned around and left us**.**

" uurgh... your Highness, please wait!" The man in tablet desperately trying to stop the tall man.

I smirked, the man with tablet looks troubled. he called some of his subordinates, The fat man with spear who always torturing us. I can see he said something to him, and the fat man just nodding in agreement.

Both of them looking at us once before left our cell. They're up to something, and i have a bad feeling about this.

That night, the jail's air feels heavier than it used to. We the prisoners of the dark room of nightmare determining night and day based on our torture. At day, The guards are busy torturing almost everyone, and at night there's only a few guards torturing the unlucky prisoners. But tonight there's not even a single scream. There's only a small foot step, and it's getting closer and closer to us.

I knew good things never happened just like that. The guards are coming, and after those conversation before, you don't need a genius to figure out that they won't let us go with out doing anything.

The guards arrived. They came to our cell, carrying a chained collar. They walk toward her, she started to cry for help and forgiveness ,but no one will come for her. Everyone here scream for help and forgiveness, but no one ever been saved. It's torture or death. And now, we're getting our only way to escape this hell, but they're still not kind enough let us leave.

They're taking her away, i have to protect her, I have to! We going to get out from here together! I keep struggling and struggling, but this chain didn't even bent a little.

This is the worst! knowing them, they must be thinking to hide us somewhere and told that tall man that we're both death because of some illness or something. If that happen, then we must say good bye to our only chance to get out from this cursed place.

I am so weak, i can't even safe the girl in front of me, I hate myself! i hate my weak body! WHY? why can't i save her? i don't care even if i have to sell my soul to the demon! I just want to safe her!

Then the time's suddenly stopped.

When i realize it, there's a demon wearing a purple tuxedo appeared in front of me, standing there, looking down at me and smiled with his nasty grin.

" Greetings! Allow me to introduce my self, my name is Witty Phantom. Nice to meet you" said that demon introducing himself.

"Do you want to get out from here that bad? Because personally i think this place is comforting you know? " he asked without losing the smile on his face.

I don't care anymore, i did say that Even if i have to sell my soul to the demon I'll get a power. And here he is, a demon offering what i want.

" Want to get out? what a silly question to ask... OF COURSE I WANT TO! I WANT TO GET OUT FROM THIS HELL! I DON"T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT COST! JUST GET BOTH OF US OUT !" I screamed with all my might.

But then , there's a faint sound in my head.

"st...st...id!"

The witty Phantom smiled, " Huhuhu... quite determined aren't you? Fine then, i will take you and that little girl over there out from this place, just with a little payment" He said while pointing to my chest.

" My soul? Heh! Is that all? FINE! TAKE IT! BUT GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" the sound in my head keep getting louder and louder. So loud that i started to hear what it said

**" STUPID! "**

" Then the Contract is ...UAAARGGHHHH" The Witty Phantom can't finished his speech as a gigantic hand made of darkness grabbed him.

I was stunned, there's a gigantic demon hand come out from nowhere. Then i hear the sound again **" STUPID! YOU WANT TO TRADE YOUR SOUL FOR POWER FROM THIS LOW CLASS DEMON? KNOW YOUR PLACES! YOU HAVE MORE POWER THAN ALL DEMONS IN UNDERWORLD HAVE! IF YOU WANT POWER, JUST ASK IT! YOU HAVE IT INSIDE YOU ALL THE TIME" **Then the sound disappear completely.

I looked around, the chain energy that binding me all this time have been destroyed completely and the hand are still holding the Witty Phantom.

" y-you! Just who the hell are you! This darkness... This terror... IMPOSSIBLE! Don't tell me you're...DARK-!" I squeezed my hand and The gigantic arm squeezed the witty Phantom just like i do and killed him instantly, Before he can even finished his speech or scream.

" Dark? what? Dharc? Is that my name? " I feel a bit confused about the witty phantom last word. But i decide to ignore it.

The time started to move again. And the gigantic arm disappeared but in exchange a massive amount of darkness coming out from my body. Like a water in the river, the darkness just keep come out . The guards and the girl stunned looking at me.

"I have more power than all demon in underworld have huh? Looks like it's true" I smiled in joy and started to laugh. The first laugh i ever have in my live.

I looked at the stunned guards.

" Sorry, this is a jail break, DARK CORE! " I said, before shooting the darkness at them and blast them up.

The alarm started to ring, and more guards are coming. " we have to get out of here fast !"

I approach the little girl and tried to remove the chain energy that binding her. Unlike before, just with a few effort the chain broke into pieces.

I offered my hand to her, she seems hesitated for a while. She looked at me for a moment then she just blushed and take my hand.

"Let's get out from this hell, to the world outside. " I said while helping her stand.

She nodded and hold my hand tightly.

We released all the prisoners we could on our way out, and they're all join us in our break out. The jail is in chaos. The guards and the prisioners are fighting in every corner of this jail. Even the dark creatures who imprisioned together with us join us in this break out, supporting the prisioners. We are all Prisioners, we want to get out, we want our freedom, who cares if we have to team up with monsters? We're friends who suffer the same fate! For the first time in this hell, There's a hope.

The jail breaking wasn't easy, the guards keep coming out without end. There are traps everywhere. Both of us and the other prisoner tried to fight. We out numbered them, but the fight is still too one sided. The guards are prepared with their weapon everywhere we go, and our group are just a bunch of prisoner and some dark creatures, already in jail for all of their live, wounded up in torture, without any weapon. The only one who's really capable to fight among them is Dharc, even tought he's strong he can't keep it up like this.

One by one the dark creatures get defeated and thrown back to their jail, one by one the groups of prisioners defeated. Many died, but they're the lucky one. As those who survive will be surely get tortured a lot more for their jail breaking.

Just a matter of time, The group of prisioners led by Dharc get cornered

The guards started to aim their weapon to them, while the prisoners are all shivering in fear, except Dharc and the little girl who's standing on the front.

"... Hey, come to think of it, i didn't know your name yet..." i asked the little girl.

" ..." she keeps silent, maybe unable to talk. It normal thought, we never learn how to talk, all that come out from our mouth are just scream of pain. But then, how can i talk? I ask my self.

" If you don't have one, then I'll give you one, let's see... how about Light sound? "

She looks like she understand what i said and smiled in happiness " Ly..nna..." she said, tried to say her new name.

"Lynna? hmm... That's not bad... Then I'm Dharc... but you can call me onii-sama or brother"

"D-Dharc onii-sama..." she say my name with a smile on her face.

I don't know why, but i don't scared at all. Even with all that weapon pointed at me, i don't scared at all. Instead, I'm smiling, I'm smiling in joy. For the first time in my life i feel so happy, she call my name with her angelic voice. I'm so happy, nothing can be compared to this feeling. To be happy, feels so good.

I stared at the guards. They keep advancing at us with their spear pointing at us. I smiled at them and let out a creepy laugh.

"WE'LL LEAVE THIS HELL! AND NO ONE CAN STOP US!"

Then there's a bright light.

* * *

The sun light wake me up, and i slowly open my eyes.

"That dream again..." I murmured. It have been 2 years since we escaped from that hell. But it still feels like it was yesterday.

I groaned and get up from my bed. well... you can't really say that's a bed, but it's my bed. And this is my room...It's just a storeroom, with a lot of old furniture, spider web and dust, just like a typical storeroom. My bed is an old sofa with a lot of hole on it, but it's still comfy.

I looked up around my room, spider web everywhere, 1 inch thick dust, used clothes scattered around. I sighed, i really need to clean up my room or else Eria will be furious.

I picked up a random clothes on the floor, "how long since the last time i wash this one? Oh, well... " i quickly put it on and pick my robe and staff. " Wake up Meda bat! It's morning already.." I said to the little one-eyed bat that sleep near me.

" Good morning Dharc-sama..." it said while flying to my shoulder.

"Good morning meda bat... rought night?"

He nodded, "We played all night... gigobyte always asking for a rematch... but i always win!" He said with pride.

I look out of the window and see the bright sunny day, it's a nice day with the clear sky a nice the field there's five girls out there, playing happily with their familiar and a smile on their face. This is the happiest moment in my life, watching them smile happily like this... I open up the window and jumped down.

They looked at me and smile, I love their smile. I can never get enough of it. One of them waving at me.

" Dharc-san, come join us!" a blue haired girl call me.

" I'll be right there!"

yes, this is my paradise... Our home with five of them here. Just six of us... well, maybe with our familiars, and our teacher, Elemental Mistress Doradio.

I jumped out of the window and ran toward them, joining them in their laughter.

This is my paradise, my happiness, No one will take them from me... NO ONE...


	2. A Silent Night

**The day has finally come! my first chapter! (after the prologue)**

**Finally... and i think i don't have any talent in writing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line...**

**Chapter 1**

**A Silent Night**

Dharc loves his family.

He loved them wholeheartedly.

He loves how beautiful their eyes are, he loves the way they dress, he loves the way they look when they are sleeping. He loves the way they treat him. He loves their beautiful hair. He loves the way they support each other. he loves how he feels when he is with them. He loves their cooking. He loves how cute and adorable they can be. He loves that they will grow up together He loves that they are here with him.

But on the top of that, He loves to see their smile.

He will do anything to see their smile, to make his family happy. He will do anything, even if he has to suffer.

It was just a normal day for the charmers,

I was just sitting on the couch, watching the girls while pretending to sleep.

On the other side of the couch, sitting beside me was Aussa, a brown haired girl with a green striped turtle-neck shirt which exposes her curves. She's Also wearing a pair of black shorts. Her body is very well developed for a girl of her age. It's start to bugging me lately, To the point of having nose bleed. She was reading a book with her winged beaver familiar without even taking a glance at her glasses you can see her beautiful brown colored eyes that focused on the book she's holding.

Hiita sit in front of me, she looks troubled with her homework. Hiita, the red haired girl who a quite revealing top, a white button-up shirt that was half-way undone , exposing her navel, she's also wore a black tube top over her chest and a black leather skirt. She's always looks so full of energy. But I'm still worried about how exposed her clothes.

Wynn sit beside her. She is a girl with light green-hair pulled into a pony-tail by a green ribbon and equally green eyes. Under her coat, she wore a plain white t-shirt and a dark blue skirt. The girl always had a gentle smile on her face. She is always the kindest one. She's always worried and help the others, just like now. She's trying to help hiita with her homework.

Eria, the girl with Blue hair and equally blue eyes is cooking dinner back in the kitchen. She wore an apron over her slightly baggy green shirt with the part over her chest being a darker blue. She wore a dark blue skirt as well. I took a glance at her, she's making something weird again. I'm gratefull that she's trying to cook for all of us. But it's me who will end up eating all of that unknown things she called food later. Looks like we'll be ordering fast food tonight.

On the back of my couch, Lyna is sitting on the floor, playing around with her familiar. Lyna is a girl with slightly spiked, short white hair with a Ahoge, she had white eyes, and wore a white shirt with black tank top around the chest, she also wore black shorts, She wore a same coat as the others that a little too big for her, she had bandages around her left arm trying to cover her scars just like me, she had a glove on her right hand and a similar broken cuff like mine. She's always attached to me, and i always pampered her like she's my real little sister.

Almost forgot, I'm the only male in group with black hair and black eyes. I wear a robe just like the others, but i always wear it even inside the house. My robe seems a bit different from the others as instead of a brown like the others, mine was a bit grayish in color. This is a secret, but it's became grey because of dust and dirt. I forgot the last time i wash it. Under it i wore a black shirt and a dark gray pants, on my left hand there's a broken hand cuff. I'm free now. But i have my own reasons to not remove this handcuff. I'm also bandaged at several parts of my body. i'm not wounded, just trying to hide the scars left from back there.

As the only male in the charmers group, being surrounded by 5 beautiful girls is quiet a trouble for a healthy boy like me. For example, there's one time when i was peeing and realize that the girls are peeping me. Or when i was taking a bath and suddenly Wynn and Eria come in. When they realised i'm there, they scream as hard as they can. Panicked, i was trying to run just to end up get caught naked by Hiita, which is also screamed... and sometimes it's the opposite, They're the one whose taking a bath and I'm the one who came in. They beat me up, of course.

Being the only male also make me have a bigger responsibility than the other in group, or so i thought. I'm always help Aussa to rearrange her books, I'm always help Hiita and Wynn with their study, I'm always the one who eat Eria's fail cooking and still say it delicious, and I'm always the one who plays with Lyna. I'm always with them no matter how busy I am. Not like i have anything else to do.

Dharc let out a sigh.

"... I wonder if I'm a masochist..." he tought

Dharc look at the others once again. He's happy, but he's scared. Scared of the live without them. He's always worried sick about them. He wants to protect them, he wants to take care of them, but when the time comes... they might be leaving him alone. Dharc can't take it, he doesn't want to be alone, he wants to stay with them forever. He knows that his love is abnormal but that's his love.

Unfortunately, the charmers are famous for their ability to control elements and their beauty. Many monster and man came from all across the country just to see them. And to make it worse, some of them are lolicon. Doradio-sensei have been protecting us, and i know that man's also protecting us. But it's not enough.

Dharc's worried, he's worried so much that if those man or monsters might take them one day, his beloved family! he didn't want it, he will not allowed it, he will kill them all...

Dharc take a look at the time magician shaped clock on the wall.

"It's almost time for daily patroll..." he thought.

He got up from the couch and casually walk to the door. He has done this for a years now, No one can approach the Doradio mansion without her permission because of Ritual Cage she set up. But at night the cage are weakened. Dharc knew this, so he has gone out patrolling at night, and beat up anyone who dare to approach.

When Dharc almost reach the door, he was stopped by a girly voice.

"Dharc-san? Where're you going?" Eria saw him and asked, turning all the other charmers attention to him.

"Oi..oi... you know that we're not allowed to go outside at night, right? What are you trying to do?" asked Hiita cheerfully, I guess that she get tired with the homework and trying to run using me as an excuse.

"Now that you mention it, you're always disappeared at this hour... What are you doing?" Aussa followed.

The other charmers are all leaving their activity and surrounding him.

Wynn Thought of something and gasped "Don't tell me... Is it another girl?"

Everyone were shocked at Wynn's word.

"Adulterer! " screamed Lyna in by the others.

"The hell? you're not satisfied with us or what?" Hiita screamed angrily, but in a sad tone.

"Dharc-san You Cheater!" Screamed Eria, almost in tears.

"Dharc-san…. I trusted you…." Wynn said, looking down to the floor, both hands are hiding her crying face.

"Dharc... i never thought that you're such a jerk..." Aussa said with cold tone.

"Hell NO! Where The Hell is that coming from? You guys are the only one for me!" Dharc Screamed in denial. But quickly cover up his mouth, after he realize he's accidentally telling his feelings.

"Really? Is that true?" Wynn asked, while wiping her tears. Her voice cracked because of her cry earlier.

" Of Course! There's no way I'll be seeing another girl…." Dharc said with a blush in his face. He touched wynn's cheek and wipe her tears "I mean… there's no way I can be with another girl you know… not while you guys besides me…." He said, looking at his precious family. "You guys are my angels after all…"

With that words, Dharc made all of the other Charmers blushing furiously. For a moment they're all too shy to say another word.

"T-then, we're you going?" Aussa asked, breaking the silence

"That's right… we're not supposed to go out this late... It's dangerous out there." Hiita followed, still blushing.

"Well…. i… I just ….I just need to do something…."

All the charmers are staring at him, demanding more explanation.

Dharc is cornered, there's no way he'll tell them that he's going to patrol, they'll insist to join him. What if they got hurt? What if they meet an enemy? What if their enemy fall in love with them, What if they get kidnapped? No way! Nope! NO! NO WAY IN HELL!

But Dharc didn't have any excuse. He was always be able to sneak out for years, who know that he'll get caught now? He has to think of something, no matter how stupid it is.

"It's just... just... Just some man business!... you know... those things men do alone..." Dharc said trying to fool them. That's some stupid excuse, he know that. But he can't think of nothing else.

" OH!" Lyna eyes shine brightly in excitement "You mean masturbating, right? " she said proudly while shaking her hand up and down.

"LYNAAAA!" Hiita, Eria, Wynn and Aussa are all screamed in unison.

Using this chance, Dharc managed to get out without any difficulty.

As he walk to the woods he looked back at Doradio's Mansion once again and walk forward. Behind him, his loyal familiar meda bat are following him.

"Thanks Lyna… " Dharc said as he disappeared into the woods. Crossing the ritual Cage.

Dharc usually come back at dawn, with a body full of wounds. He usually treat his wound all by himself, and make it a secret from the other. But after that commotion? They'll surely interrogating him until he say everything.

They might be thinking that he went to buy some porn magazine or something like that

"I hope nothing's happen tonight…."

That night, Dharc came back sooner than he used to, bathed in his own blood. He got wounded all over his body, his right arm is broken, and his stomach get heavily damaged. In fact, it's almost a miracle that he can come back alive.

"Damn... those guys are stronger than i though..."

"Dharc-kun, are you really okay?" Asked meda bat. Meda bat is also wounded, but not as severe as Dharc. "I'm sorry! It's all because of me!"

"It's okay…. We are friends , aren't we?" Dharc smiled and patted medabat. " I don't want to lose my family… and you as my friend are included."

"Dharc-kun…. " Meda bat grabbed Dharc's hood with his claw, and tried to help Dharc to stand.

"I'm okay meda bat... no need to worry... UURRGHHHH... after all…. This is nothing compared to back there..." Dharc holding to his stomach, fresh blood are coming out from it. He's breathing heavily, his wounds are more severe than he thought...

"DAMN IT! I was careless…. I'll seriously kill those guys next time…." Dharc though.

He leaned to the wall, he's too tired, Pain is nothing to him, but he lost too much blood.

With all the strength he has left, Dharc tried to sneak his way to his room up stairs. But he fell on his first step. Hitting the floor with his broken hand.

"Gaaaarghh…."

Pain quickly spreading from his broken hand to his entire body. It hurt so much. But he tried his best to not screaming.

He laid down on the floor for a while until he pull his body to the wall, trying to force his body up. But he has no strength anymore, the best he can do is just to sit there.

He sat on the floor, leaned to the wall besides him. His Blood flowing out as the time pass "Is this the end?" Dharc thought, full of regret.

As Dharc closed his eyes he heard someone's calling him.

"... Dharc-kun? Is that you?"

Dharc quickly look at the voice direction, it was Wynn, Looking at him with a terrified look in her eyes.

" Dharc-kun! You're wounded! What happened?" she asked, her voice is shaking, she run to Dharc and tried to stop his bleeding with her little hand, but it's useless, his wound is just too severe and the blood just keepl flowing out.

"Wynn... stop, i'm okay... i just need a little rest..." Dharc said, trying to calm her down, but anyone can tell his face is getting paler.

" HEEELLLPPPP! AUSSAAA! ERIA! HIITA! LYNNNAAA! SOMEBODY!" wynn screamed as hard as she can, still trying to stop Dharc's bleeding. She's begin to cry.

"Wynn... don't cry... i just need some rest..." Dharc voice get weaker and weaker

" Noo, Dharc... Don't die..DON'T DIE! Dharc!." she screamed.

As the other charmers running toward them, Dharc start to fainted...

He hate himself, he want to protect her, He's trying so hard to make her happy, but now? He made her cry.

"Don't cry... wynn..."

Dharc can't remember the rest of the night. Except Wynn crying face.

**One chapter done.**

**I'm going to try to get at least one chapter done soon. Well... hopefully...**

**There's a lot of grammar mistake, and the story is just as bad, but I want to write and share this…**

**I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Engagement

**Well… the second chapter is kinda fast…**** but it's still bad isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line...**

**Please te me your opinion... I don't know what should i do anymore...**

**Chapter 2**

**Engagement?**

Dharc Woke up with a sharp pain on his head

He's lying on a bed, wearing nothing but his pants. All of his body are covered in bandage. Especially at his stomach and right hand.

"What? What happened?" Dharc's trying register his mind, he feels a bit dizzy. He touched the back of his head and realized that his head's also covered in bandages.

"Oh right… those bastard beat me…." He thought. Dharc tried to move his body, but it seems like he'll need some more time to move it.

Dharc look up, He's not in his room, The wall and the ceiling are painted light green, complete with a picture of a forest and birds. He also didn't have any bed this soft and comfy in his room. And this place smells really nice. His room feels like a garbage dump compared to this room.

Dharc trying to see more of his surrounding, The first one he see is his familiar meda bat, sleeping near him, at the left side of his head. Right at the corner of the bed. Dharc smiled looking at his loyal companion. He would love to pat his head if he can. After a moment, he realized that there's someone else besides his familiar.

Sleeping besides medabat, He saw a sleeping girl with a light green hair, tied with a dark green ribbon that suit her so much. She's sitting on the floor while her hand is holding his left hand. She's companied by a little green dragon who's also sleeping besides her and medabat.

" Wynn..." He whispered. He look throught out of her, her eyes are swollen, and there's still a single drop of tears in the corner of her eyes. She must be really worried until she cried so hard last night.

"Did she... hold my hand all night?" Dharc smiled at her with joy, he feels so happy, happy that there's someone who care for him. So happy that he even forget about all of his wound and pain.

He forced his body up, while still carefully trying to not wake her up. Ignoring all the sharp pain from all over his body. His feets reach the floor, and with a single push, he forced his wounded body to stand. He almost fall again, but he succeded to hold his body standing.

Dharc looking at wynn, He carefully placing his left hand on her leg and his broken right to her back. Letting her head leaned toward his chest. He did it really carefully, because he's afraid that he might be disturbed her sleep .

After successfully placing his hands on position, he lift up wynn's body. She might be light, but it's still a huge burden to his wounded body. Especially when his right hand bones are brokem to pieces.

After a bit effort to lift her body, Dharc put her on the bed and cover her with a blanked gently. All of that while forcing his broken body, the pain from all of his wound should be so painfull that even an adult man will cry. But he didn't mind at all. He used to pain, he grow up with it. But it's still painfull to see his beloved crying.

He touched her soft cheek and wipe her tears. She's so beautifull. Even more than an angel. Not like he ever seen one. But she's just so beautifull.

"Man… if I'm a normal man i might have trying to do something funny to her now….Well… luckily I'm not…."

Dharc look around, it's not the first time he visited her room, but it's still make him anxious. It's smell nice , just like her, the white furniture placed around really match her light green wall. On her table there's a lot of book, arranged neatly. Wynn love to write a story, but she never let Dharc to see it. He wants to peek a little, but she'll get angry if she found out, so he decided to not looking.

Dharc enjoyed being in her room. It feels comfortable and calming.

"Wait, why did I'm here in the first place?" He wondered, realizing that he's in one of his loves room, wearing nothing except his pants, and bandages. He's wounded, yes. But why in her room?

Dharc decided to not asking anymore and walk to the door quietly.

At the corner of the room, his robe and shirt was hanging neatly. The holes from the battle in his shirt and robe had been stitched up. It's done really nicely They're almost look like new.

" …. She even wash and iron it…. You're going to be a really good wife Wynn…" Dharc thought as he wear them.

As he reach the door knob, he heard wynn's mumbling something in her sleep.

"Dharc -san… please…. Don't die…. Dharc….san…." She mumbled while her tears started to flow her body also shaking

Dharc felt guilt, he vows to make them happy, but now? She's crying, and to make it worse, she cried because of him. How could he?

He rushed back to her side, and touched her cheek with his left hand.

"I won't die… I promise…. So… please… don't cry… "

Wynn calmed down a bit and smiled. It seems as if her nightmare disappear and replaced with a happy one.

"sweet dreams, my beloved…. " Dharc looked at her sleeping face one more, giving her a kiss on her forehead and turn back to the door, deciding to go before she wakes up.

Dharc looking at the time magician shaped clock on the living room, it's still midnight.

"Midnight? Wait…. How long did I fainted exactly?" He wondered.

"**You're sleeping for 3 days straight….." **A Dark and intimidating sound roared from behind his back.

Dharc instictly raises his hands toward the sound and get ready for battle. Staring at the dark corridor that connecting the living room with other rooms. Ready to shot up a dark magic to anything come out.

There's a silence for a moment. Only the ticking sounds of the cock heard.

"**To make you end up like that, the enemy must be strong aren't they?" **This timeThe sounds is coming from his right side. Dharc quickly turn to his right, ready to shot his dark core. But there's nothing there.

"Not Really…. They're win just because of they're outnumbered me…" Dharc said while still in alert.

" **Funny hearing that from someone who always win just because of his traps…." **The sounds coming from his back again. But Dharc didn't turn around this time.

"Shut up! Shut Up! Shut Up! I'm tired of your game! CAIUSS-SAN!" Dharc screamed while shoting a dark core from his hand to the corridor.

The moment the Dark core touch the shadow, it's exploding and disappeared without a sound, countered by another dark core.

"**Sorry then…. But still, your dark core just getting stronger and stronger you know?" **A gigantic man in armour appeared from the dark corridor. He wear a black armour that covered him from head to toes. His red eyes shines from behind it, combined with the horned helmet, and the spiked shoulder pad. He looks a lot like a demon. Not to mention the dark aura surrounding him and that deep dark voice of his. Everyone who meet him will think he is a evil villain, some kind of dark lord or a demon.

"Yours too, Caiuss-san…. I know you're holding back! A lot….!" Dharc said, letting a sigh of annoyance.

"**Well, If I were too serious Doradio will be able to detect me,…. And you know what will happen…" **Caiuss looked a bit anxious when he mentioned doradio's name.

"Well.. we are all know about your relationship with her…. So…. Go straight to the point!"

"**It's about your enemy from yesterday…"**

"….. let me guess… they're a bad news?"

"**In a way…. Only for you thought…" **Caiuss said, while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean by that..?" Dharc asked, a bit confused by Caiuss words.

" …**. well… how should I say it… Congratulation for your engagement…."**

"MY WHAT?!" Dharc almost screamed in shock, but still managed to keep his voice down. It's normal for him to get an enemy with his fighting routine, but an engagement?

"**Keep your voice down!" **Caiuss almost shouting in panic, after looking around nervously he looked back at Dharc ** "Well, it's not official yet, and I'm still negotiating with them… you know about the archfiend right?"**

"well… they're a notable clan that live in the darkworld? "

" **Yes! And…. Your enemy last time was one of their generals ****…****but the problem is… after your fight with them, Their King admired your strength and decided that you're a strong male that needed in their clan or so they said, not to mention you're also a dark attribute like them. And So…. he demand you to marry his daughter… or war!"**

" THEY WHAAAAAT? " This time Dharc can't hold back his voice.

"**I told you to keep your voice down! She will hear it! AAAAAh! Forget it! She's coming! I can't let her see me! See you next time Dharc!" **Caiuss said panickly. He let out a card and throw it. As soon as the card hit the shadow, a magic portal opened.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Explain to me more! Don't leave me hanging here! This is a huge disaster to my love life you know?!"

"**We're still negotiating with them! I'll tell you more later! I'm just here to visit…" **He said as he disappeared into the magic portal.

" …. In other word you're bored…." Dharc sighed looking at the magic portal where Caiuss disappeared.

Just after the magic portal dissapeared, a young woman appeared from the dark corridor. She's beautifull, so much that maybe half of those who approached this place were actually want to propose her. Her blond hair shines even in this dark night. She wear a white and blue robe that cover most of her body. She also a weird shaped hat that look like a seashell and star on it's front. Her gorgeous and motherly figure is visible even from behind her thick clothing. Just like an angel herself.

"Doradio-sensei… " Dharc called her name, feeling a bit guilty.

Doradio looked at him, she's sweating a lot. She looks like she was running with all her strength here.

Doradio are the charmers teacher, she's the priestess of elements that control all elements, except for darkness. She teach all the charmers how to control their attribute, even Dharc. But being unable to control darkness, Doradio can only teach him the basic. She also teach them normal lesson like math, Duel Monsters history, and Dueling.

"Dharc? You're awake… thank goodness." she said as she rushed toward Dharc and hug him tightly.

"Sorry…. I was careless…" Dharc said as he hug her back

Doradio always know about Dharc's routine at night, and she's supporting him. She even help to heal his wound sometimes, Helping him to sneak out or covering him when the other charmers are searching for him. She also let him sleep throught out her lesson, because she know how hard and tiring his night routine. Dharc is a genius after all, so he didn't need a lot of time to learn.

After a moment of embracing each other, Doradio release the hug, looking straight at Dharc. You can see she's relieved, happy and angry at the same time.

"Dharc… I know that I gave you a special permition to get outside at night… and I know what have you been doing. But didn't I tell you before!" She said, both of her hands are holding his cheek. So he can't looking away.

"If you think you can't win, run! I know…. But look! I win!" Dharc said, looking back at her without any regret in his eyes " I do get wounded… but I win!"

Doradio looked at his determination and smiled gently.

"That's my Dharc…." Doradio said, moving her hand from his cheek to his head and caress his hair as a praise " But promised me one thing…. Even thought you can win, but if you're going to be heavily wounded, RUN! You don't want to make your beloved crying over you again, right? They're really worried you know?"

Even thought their age different were not that much, Doradio has always care for the charmers. So much that she's more like a mother than their teacher. And the charmers already treat her as one.

"…. Yes… I know… I promised…." Dharc agreeing, but Dharc turned his head a bit, so he can't see her face directly. He promised, but who knows what will happen in the future? Who knows where and when he'll be in a another death match ?

Doradio smiled at him and kiss his forehead. "That's a promise!" She released her hug and move to hold his hand, "so…. How's a hot chocolate sounds? You must be really hungry after skipping your meals 9 times right?"

"well…a glass won't hurt…" Dharc replied. "And make it extra sweet!"

"Why not?" Doradio giggled, and take him to the kitchen, hand by hand.

From other people perspective. They might be Look like a normal big sister and her little brother, except they're not.

In a dark place of eternal night. Where eternal lightning and storm replacing the sun.

At the centre of the waste land there's a huge black castle. Covered by dark fog, and thunder clouds.

In front of a black castle, there's An army of fiends. All prepared for war. Just with a single order, those bloodthirst yet loyal fiends will even destroy a country.

Up in the main tower, Inside the dark throne room, sit a gigantic fiend, carrying a big sword in his hand. He's Surrounded by some others fiends at his sides. In front of him, a single fiend, bowing his head to him, he looked anxious and sweating a lot.

"Please Forgive my failure My Lord, we would have succeeded in invading the doradio mansion if only that boy didn't interfere. But rest assured, we'll surely succeded next time…" The general said, while still bowing, to afraid to face his king directly.

" **I don't want to hear your excuse! And I don't care about that mansion anymore!" **The king roared in annoyance, covering the general in fear **" Besides… I have found something much more interesting, General…. "**

" Something…. Interesting…?" The general asked in confusion.

"**Dharc the dark charmer…."** The King whispered

"Please forgive my rudeness My Lord, but This Dharc… I know that he's indeed strong and talented, but is he really worth that much? To marrying your daughter to a mere human? And even war?"

"**You dare to question my decision?" **he roared, throwing the general back a few inch.

"Of course not, my lord! Please forgive my rudeness!" The general said, while trembling in fear.

"**I want him! His ability to charm any dark attribute monsters sure is tempting…. And he's strong enough to fight hand to hand with my army…. But it's not his true worth!" **

"true… worth?"

"**I can see it! I can see his true value! It's so grand! So sickening! I even wondering why you people can't see it! AND I WANT IT! No matter what the cost!"**

"Th-then why didn't we just crush them, and take him by force?"

"**Use your head abit you fool! I would love to, But He's under that Bastard Caiuss protection!" **He said in irritated tone

"Caiuss? As in One of the seven kings? Caiuss the shadow monarch, The ruler of the darkworld?"

"Yes, he's the one general…." an archfiend, looked like a prime minister that stand besides the king explained "We're about equal in term of political power and army's strength… but just imagine, if even just one of other monarch helping him…. ".

"we might be got annihilated…" The general said in shock.

"**That's right! Even if I'm willing to sacrifice all of my soldier against him, but with just a little help, we might be destroyed. And despite his looks that bastard has a quite number of friends… If we attack them first, our chance to win are really slim… so war is just a backup plan"**

"As expected from our king…. You're really wise!" The prime minister said, praising the king.

"**HAHAHAHA! Who do you think you're talking to? OF COURSE I AM!" **His laugh echoing throughout the castle. **" But that's not all… once we get our hand on the Dark Charmer and his power, we'll attack them… We'll crush every single one of them! Caiuss! Doradio! The Monarch! With the dark charmer and our army there's nothing to afraid anymore!"**

The Archfiend inside the throne are all shaking, imagining all the massacre and blood bath that they'll soon enjoy. If Dharc doesn't come, there will be war, and even if he does come, there will be war. There will be war even if he come or not. The difference is just hard or easy killing. They just can't stop shaking in excitement.

The King stand up from his throne and walk toward the balcony. Facing his army of fiends, all cheering to the presence of their king.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! LISTEN WELL YOU WORMS! 1 MONTH FROM NOW! I WILL HOLD A WEDDING CEREMONY FOR MY DAUGHTER ! AND! IF THE GROOM DIDN'T COME…. WE'LL CRUSH THEM AND TAKE HIM WITH FORCE! WE'LL SNATCH HIM! FOR THE GLORY OF PANDEMONIUM!" **The king roared as he raised his sword.

"**FOR THE GLORY OF PANDEMONIUM!" **Shouted all the soldier outside in synch. Followed by the archfiends inside the throne room. Much to the King delight.

They love to see blood, They love war, they love to fight, they love to kill, They'll gladly die in the battle fields, They are the archfiends.

At the corner of the room, Unnoticed by the archfiends, a little fiend accompanied by a fiendish crimson bear is listening to the conversation. She's still small, maybe around The charmers age.

As the adults archfiends are shouting, she whispered.

"Dharc… the dark charmer…"


	4. Memories of the first love

**Chapter 3**

**Memories of First Love**

**Feedback is really appreciated.**

**sorry for the bad english...**

* * *

Inside her light green room, Wynn's Laying on her bed, sleeping peacefully. With a smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks, she look like a green haired sleeping beauty. She's accompanied by medabat and Petit dragon who sleep beside her.

in her sleep, she's Dreaming about a memory that she holds dear.

(Flash Back)

It was around 3 years ago.

There was a big fire in the village. just in a matter of seconds, one by one the buildings are engulfed in the blazing flame. No one know when or how did it became so big, it's just appeared out of nowhere, burning everything in sigh.

Doradio and the charmers are there to help, They were still around 10 years old that time, except Dharc and Lyna who's at their 11 and 8. They're Still at their first step of learning magic. So There was not much they can do, but they tried to help with everything they have.

"MY BABY! MY BABY IS STILL INSIDE!" Screamed a woman in front of the blazing house. She get hold by the people around her, not letting her get inside. She cried hard and struggling, but the people around her won't let her go.

Wynn looked at her with sympathy, the building have been covered with fire, and going to collapse soon. It's too risky to get in. Wynn's job is to help tending the wounded with doradio-sensei, it's not her place to interrupt. After all, she's not the only one who lost a family.

Wynn turned back and continuing with her task, healing the burned victim as much as she could. It's an awful sigh, the fire are spreading in a ridiculous speed. Even with Doradio-sensei and all the villagers working together, the fire just keep growing bigger and bigger. Almost as if it's a living being, eating on the buildings and people.

"Another one!" Shouted hiita who's carrying a wounded man together with Aussa. The man get heavily burned on half right of his body. "He get trapped under a collapsing pillar…" Aussa explained.

" Just a sec…" Wynn started to cant a spell, and from her hand started to glow a green light that she use to tending the man's wound. The wound didn't just disappear completely, The spell Wynn used are just a basic spell to stop the bleeding and antiseptic. A spell that all the charmers can use as a basic of their training.

"Where's Eria?" asked hiita after looking around.

"She just left to get some water for the patients… It's just me and Lyna right now…" Wynn answered while looking at Lyna, who's still to focused on healing to noticed Aussa and Hiita.

"She work really hard isn't she?" Aussa said , compliment her. She started to cant a spell and helping wynn in her task.

Wynn smiled "Yes she is… But Compared to her, her brother is kinda…"

Aussa and Hiita nodded in agreement, "All he do are just eating and sleeping, men are the worst…" Hiita said, with a slight of annoyance.

"Says someone who resemble a man" Aussa whispered. " He's kinda cute and handsome, but with that kind of personality? I wonder what's Eria look from him?"

Everyone know that the water charmer has a crush to the dark charmer ever since their first meeting. She said it was a love at the first sight. They did think he's attractive, but they aren't in love like her.

" Enough chatting… we have to focus on helping them, remember?" Hiita also cant a spell and joining the others. Aussa and Wynn nodded , continuing with their work.

The crying voice, scream and groan can be heard every where, The number of victim keep increasing. And the fire are still on rampage despite everyone effort to extinguish it.

After a couple of spell, Wynn take a rest for a while, she has exhausted all mana she have. She might be unable to use another spell any time soon. She looked at the woman from before, she's still crying and struggling. But it's a pointless struggle, In the fire like this, The baby would have been death for a while now, not to mention smokes that'll suffocate the baby in no time. It's a pity, but there's nothing they can do. The building also just a second from collapsing. At least that's what she thought.

Wynn heard some voice from the building, its Covered by the sounds of burning wood so no one heard it, but she do, Although it's faint, Wynn didn't believe what she heard at first. But then she heard it again. a baby's crying voice

"The baby's still alive!" Wynn though.

At that moment, All kind reasoning Wynn has just disappeared completely. As if she was possessed, She grab a bucket of water near her and splash it to herself.

"I'M GOING IN!" She shouted as she rushed into the burned building. Leaving the others and Passing through Doradio-sensei who's trying to extinguish the fire.

"Wynn! NO! Come back!" Doradio saw her and shouted as hard as she can trying to stop her from entering the building, but Wynn's already in, and with the sounds of burning wood all over her, Wynn can't hear doradio's voice anymore.

"Wynn!" Doradio shouted, and tried follow her. But the building around the door collapsed before she can get in and blocking the only way in. "WYNN!"

Wynn coughed. It's really hot inside the building. It's burning everywhere, the fire and the ruble blocked most of the road, And to make things worse, the smokes are hurting her eyes and disabling her vision.

Wynn can feel her body being roasted alive, her eyes are hurt because of the smoke, It's hard to breath, her lungs fell burned everytime she take a breath for a few air. Wynn blocked her nose with her hand. Trying to not inhaling more smoke.

"It's hot! My eyes hurt! I'm scared…" Wynn backed off a little, it's still not to late to go back or so she though, but she's already determinate to save the baby, she can't let a baby to die burned here, not without doing anything.

She run towards the second floor, from where the crying sound can be heard. The stairs were not burned yet, so she can easily reach the second floor. as she run towards, she didn't notice that the flame is following her up, burning her way back just like a living thing.

Wynn reached a room that was still untouched by the flame. The baby was there, crying for help. Wynn rushed towards him and hug him tightly, she feels so relieved that the baby was still alive, untouched by the flames.

" Don't cry little one, I'll save you…" she whispered with so much care in her voice. Calming the baby a bit, she carried him on her hands. Covering the baby from the heat with her body. When she turned around to the stairs, she was shocked at the view.

Wynn looked at the stair in horror, the stairs already completely in flame and almost collapse. No one can pass through it without burned to crisp. She looked at the window, thinking to jumped out to safety. But as she open it, she realize that the window didn't facing the road directly. There's a gap between the road and the window. If she jumped she'll just fall to the first floor and get wounded, surrounded in flames. There's no way out at all. She's trapped in the second floor.

Wynn tried to scream for help, but the smoke inside her lungs prevented her. Smoke also hiding her from the outside, And the fire already spread out too much for another person to come in. The flame spreading closer to them, cornering wynn to the room. As the fire reach the room door, Fear started to overcome her.

"Is this the end? Will I die here?"She asked herself "No…. No! I don't wanna die! Father! Mother!" She screamed in her head and started to cry in desperation. Followed by the baby on her embrace. "I don't wanna die… Doradio-sensei… everyone…. Help…" She can't hold her body anymore, and fall to the floor

As the smoke cover everything in her sight, Wynn started to losing her consciousness. Wynn can see the fire approaching her and the baby. She can see a skull in those flame, maybe the souls of people die in this flame trying to drag them too.

The skull of fire burned the pillar in front of them, making it fall towards Wynn and the baby. Wynn's trying to dodge it, But she can't move anymore. She inhaled too much smoke, and she wounded her leg in her way. As the pillar fall towards her, Wynn surrendered to her fate. Slowly closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry… everyone…."

Wynn's waiting for the pillar to fall on her and the baby, and kill them both. Just hoping that the pillar will kill them instantly so they won't feel any pain.

But after a few moment, she realized she's still a live.

But Not only that, it doesn't feels hot anymore, and she can breathe normally.

Curiously and scared, Wynn tried to take a peek, only to get surprised at a man presence in front of her.

Standing there, covered with burns, a boy who's only a few years older than her, blocking the burning pillar with his back before it crushed both Wynn and the baby

" D-Dharc-san?" Wynn whispered, trying to confirm the identity of the boy in front of her. The one who just save her.

" You okay… Wynn?" The boy said in his dark yet calming voice, the fact that he's holding a big pillar not to mention it's on fire behind his back didn't seems to bother him on bit. "I'm here to pick you up…"

"Dharc-san!" Wynn screamed in relieve and surprise, She was never thought to be saved by him.

But then, she realized something weird about him. Something she never see before. A lot of black smoke are emitted from his body. A black smoke Just like the one she used to see when a locomotive moving, but it's pitch black, thicker and feels scary.

The smoke that emitted from Dharc's body are blocking the fire and smoke from them, that's why she didn't feels too hot anymore, and she can breathe normally.

" Dharc-san.. that smoke…" Wynn whispered but stopped in the middle, she decided to ignore it and wipe her tears. " Hold on! I'll save you!" She shouted, rushing to his side and trying push the pillar with her bare hand.

"WYNN!" Dharc screamed, making her let go of her hand from the pillar. "I'm okay… just…. Wait for a moment…." After he said it, more black smoke coming from his body. Wynn stunned, but she didn't let it scare her.

With a single strong push, Dharc throw the pillar away. Destroying the floor as the pillar sinking into the floor, falling all the way to the basement. Just in a second, there's a loud crashing sound and a bit tremor that shaking the building. Indicating that the pillar have reach the bottom.

As he let go of the pillar, the black smoke stopped flowing out, and Dharc fell on his knees, his back and arms are heavily burned.

"Dharc-san! Are You alright?" Worriedly, Wynn rushed to his side, still holding the baby on her hand.

"I'm okay…. I'm used to this….More importantly! Are you okay? Did you get burned anywhere?" Dharc asked worriedly,checking Wynn's body for any visible wound, completely ignoring his own wounds.

"Dharc-san… I'm alright…." Wynn blushed a little at the attention he gave her.

Dharc take a sigh of relieve to see no external wound at her.

After he calmed down a little, He take peek at the baby she hold and grinned. "we were just separated for a while and you already have a baby? I'm heart broken! Or could it be he is mine?" Dharc said jokingly.

"Dharc-san!" Wynn screamed in embarrassment, holding the baby closer to her. She let out a sigh. It's weird, but she didn't afraid anymore.

Wynn know that It was a desperate situation, they're all going to die if they don't do something fast. But what can they do? They're still just a wizard apprentice, just a child carrying a baby, surrounded by fire, and the building can fall on them anytime soon. But she didn't afraid.

The building started to shake more violently, the ceiling started to fall on their head. There's a lot of cracking sound from the down stairs. The building is starting to collapsed.

"Enough with the joke… we're getting out from here! And fast!" Dharc said with a serious look.

"But how? The road was blocked!" Wynn said worriedly.

Dharc looked at the stairs he came from, he was able to break through the fire, but Wynn and the baby can't. The window is also out of the question, If they jump from there, they'll just fall to the first floor which is already become a sea of flames, except…

Dharc though for a while and smirked. "If there's no road, just make one…."

Dharc stretch out his hand and started to cant a spell. A black smoke from earlier appeared out of nowhere and start gathering around them. Forming a black ball of darkness that blitzing a bit electricity around.

Wynn just stunned, looking at the Dark Ball Dharc produced. It's keep gathering darkness and getting bigger and bigger, but slowly stabilized into a perfect ball shaped, getting more powerful each second.

The flame was going wild and like it was alive, it started to surrounding them, making a wall of flame that moving closer. From inside of the flames, wynn saw the skull she saw earlier. It looks angry and seems like saying something , but she can't hear it with the burning sounds around her. Or perhaps, those burning sound is it's word.

The flames skull started to attack both of them, opening its mouth and trying to swallow them whole. Wynn was scared and surprised, but she quickly hold the baby tighter and protecting him with her body.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING HER! DARK CORE!" Dharc shouted in anger and shot the ball of darkness toward the approaching skull.

Wynn was silently watching as the ball of darkness hit the skull, exploded and destroying everything on their path, leaving no trace of the skull. But it's not finished yet, The ball of darkness then shrinking back to the size of a marble, sucking everything it destroyed and flames that was surrounding them like a mini black hole. Leaving an empty space In front of them.

Wynn just amazed to see how powerful it is. It destroyed half of the building with ease. What's more amazing was the fact that they were so close to the explosion, but not even a wood chip flew towards them. Everything just disappeared even the flames that was surrounding them was sucked without trace..

"Dark core…I read about it before. If I remember it right, It's a high level Dark magic. How could he, who's just sleeping during class, and never practiced can use it? Is he a genius? " Wynn though, looking at Dharc in admiration. "Or perhaps… he's always sleeping because he practiced alone? So we didn't get hurt?"Wynn though while looking at Dharc, She felt heat invade her cheeks. She feels secure and happy that he came for her.

The building started to shaking and collapsed rapidly, Even though the fire was wiped out, the building was already burned bad enought to be a charcoal.

Dharc quickly approached Wynn and moving his hand around her back and tights.

Wynn blushed and surprised when Dharc touching her."Eh? Dharc-san? Wh- KYaaa!" she screamed as Dharc suddenly lift her up with a princess carry. "D-Dharc-san? What are you?"

"We're getting out of here…. Fast!"

Dharc stands in front of the empty space, carrying Wynn and the baby in his hands. While getting ready to run. "Hold on tight!"

Wynn hold him tightly as she told, knowing what Dharc's planning to do.

Dharc rushed toward the open space and jumped forward. Wynn can feel the wind as they jumped out, she looked at Dharc with awe, he looks so dark, yet so bright. He held her tightly, but not too strong so she won't get hurt. She feels secure around him, she feels relieved when he came for her.

Wynn smiled and move her hand to his neck, she leaned towards him, giving a small kiss on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Dharc-san…."

* * *

Wynn slowly open her eyes, The sounds of birds and sun light wake her up.

She looked around her room, only to find that Dharc has left her alone with his familiar. Who's still fast a sleep besides her with her own familiar.

She feels relieved and happy that Dharc already woke up. But she also feels a bit sad and lonely because he left her without saying anything.

"Dharc-san….." she whispered with a slight bluss on her cheeks.

Wynn start to remember that day. The day Dharc save her and the baby.

After he saved them both from the building, he joined the other adults, trying to help extinguishing the flame. And they did it easily, unlike before.

Later, they found out that the fire is indeed a living being,The invading flame. A living fire that growing bigger by consuming people's soul it it's hard to extinguish.

She should have been suspicious when she saw the building was still standing after some time in that fire. It left the baby alive in purpose to lure another people who tried to save her and eat both of them later. The skull Wynn saw in the flame was it's main body, and Dharc's Dark core seems to eliminating him along with half of the building.

Since that day, Wynn understand the reason why Lyna is always so attached to him. Or why did Eria fall in love with him. She knew why, because she also feel the same way as them.

Wynn is really grateful to him, if he didn't come and save her she would have been death for a long time now. She owe her live to him, and she will gladly give her life to repay him. But she knows he won't like that. That's why, she resolved to dedicated her entire life for him. Loving him with all her heart. Even if he end up with Lyna or Eria.

Wynn look up to the window, the sun is already high

"It's almost lunch time… Dharc-san should be at the dining room…"

she got up from her bed, and went downstairs to meet the others at the dining room. Hoping that she'll meet with Dharc there.

* * *

Riding a demonic red bear, a little fiend are running through the forest. They looks hostile at first, but after another look. The bear is carrying some luggage on his back. The little fiend on his back are still a child carrying around a small map, they looks more like someone who's going for a vacation.

The little fiend take a deep sigh. Both of them feels exhausted after a long trip not to mention her bear already running for a whole night.

"haaa….. are we there yet?" She asked, but there's no one around to answer, except her bear.

Feeling exhausted, the little fiend decided to take a rest. She pulled her bear chain once, telling it to stop. The bear obeyed and stop where he stands. The little fiend pulled the chain once more, and the bear went to sit at the nearby tree.

The little fiend smiled in delight and pat her bear head before she jumped down. As her bear lying on the green grass, She take down her luggage from her bear back, letting her bear resting without any weigh.

She take a bottle of water from her luggage and start drinking it, not forgetting to share it with her bear.

After that, she take out some bread and meat from her luggage. Cutting and arranging them to make a simple sandwich. She made some of it for herself and her bear. Both of them enjoyed their lunch quietly.

She look up, just to see a clear blue sky without any cloud. She dislike the light, it's too hot and blinding. But she need to go, she want to know about him.

"….. another 3 days like this… talk about a long trip…"


End file.
